


A Place To Start

by inkingbrushes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Romance, and overall cutesiness because what else, cuddles and rainbows and all that qt stuff, cuddly, fluff def
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkingbrushes/pseuds/inkingbrushes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A recount of Will and Nico's firsts - from the first time they hung out to the first time they held hands and to all their other firsts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place To Start

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent fic. God, I love these two already. After a page of them interacting, I was sold. Hook, line, and sinker. Seriously, though, this fic is just a lot of fluff and cutesy stuff and all of that because Nico deserves fluff and sunshine and rainbows and daisies! Ugh. Okay. 
> 
> Also: the only thing that's directly after the last book is "first time they hang out together", everything else is a free-for-all. I didn't put in their ages or how much time had passed but, eh, a considerable amount, probably, since I don't think Nico is the type to fall into anything head first (maybe literally, but not in the whole emotional aspect). 
> 
> So, here you have it. 
> 
> A recount of all their silly little firsts.

**The first time they hang out together.**

 

Does it count as them hanging out if Nico is on a mandatory three-day bed rest? He’s practically only got Will Solace as company throughout his stay in the infirmary so Nico counts it as them hanging out. Involuntarily. Against his will. Totally, seriously against his will. Not against that Will, but will as in - gods, the three days of bed rest was driving him absolutely mad.

Jason and Piper visited him a few times. Dropped by to ask how he’s doing, give him a few snacks because everyone up to the gods and their uncles knew the kid needed to eat. Percy dropped by, too, and at first Percy had been a little bit awkward, skirting the sides of his bed and ruffling his hair, probably still a bit shaken about what Nico had said. But then Jason had thumped Percy behind the head and the three of them broke off into a laugh. Percy was back to normal after that.

All his friends hung out with him - the definition, to Nico (although he’s not very sure because he hadn't had that much - or any, really - friends to hang out with over the years. Or time. Or, really, any desire to hang out with anybody.) was two or more people spending time together to talk, play around, or, like, whatever else normal people did when they hung out with other normal people.

Nico didn't think that definition stretched to Will - bright as a bulb, ever annoying doctor and always, “Eat more carrots, you need more color in your cheeks, Hades help you!” Solace. As if carrots could literally add color to his cheeks (this, Nico wasn't very sure, he hadn’t really eaten much carrots, to think about it). 

The first day Will had sat next to Nico’s bed, the blonde boy didn’t talk much. He scolded him a lot, but talking outside of listing all the things that Nico had to improve on to get him back in tip top shape, yeah, not very much of that. The second day, Will was chattier. He dropped a bowl of carrots on Nico’s bed and proceeded to talk about how awesome they were and how they could literally turn people orange! Nico had replied to that with a raised eyebrow but Will had a way with shooting all his, “Is that even real? I doubt it’s possible - “ with a stern look that said, “Hey, I’m the one in the medical coat. I know what I’m talking about.”

Will dropped by a lot the second day. Nico hadn't expected him to talk about anything else besides medical stuff, or give him more warnings, but by the afternoon the other demigod had started shooting off about everything and practically anything, giving himself at least ten minute intervals to get Nico to actually eat the carrots he painstakingly tried to wrestle out of a satyr.

By the third day, just before Nico was discharged, Will plopped down on the foot of the bed and grinned at him. “It was nice having you here, kept me from getting bored.”

Nico raised an eyebrow at that, “As if I just sat myself down on the bed and decided I needed three days of doing nothing besides eating carrots just to save you from throwing yourself out of the window. Gods forbid you’ll ever find yourself bored - “ he stopped midway after noticing the look Will was giving him that simply said, ‘Yes, keep going and you’ll find yourself here for another week.’

But instead of another week of bed rest, Will just shrugged his shoulders. “Throw a guy who’s actually concerned about you out the window,”

Nico’s eyebrows knitted together and he glanced down at his hands, not very sure what to make of that besides - “Um, thank you?”

At this, Will’s expression brightened. “Yes, you’re welcome! Now, I want to say you can run out of here any minute you want but I also want to remind you that it gets very boring here so…” He trailed off, the look on his face making Nico want to smack him upside the head. Or probably pinch his cheeks, which was a thought that frightened him and made _him_ want to throw himself out the window.

But instead of telling Will to shut up, this was a terrible three days, Nico didn’t because it wasn’t terrible, he was feeling incredibly better, sure, not back to his normal strength but he was getting there. And hanging out with Will Solace, begrudgingly at first, had become, well, sort of okay.

“Okay, I’ll, um, get myself injured often then.” Nico said, unsure whether he was joking or not. Probably joking. 

Will’s eyes could have popped out of his head at hearing that. He opened his mouth to start with how that was the stupidest, most horrible idea he’d ever heard but Nico cut him off with a shrug of his own and what could have been the hint of a playful little smirk. “I wasn’t serious. I’ll drop by to dump tomatoes on you, I think it’s the least I could do after all the carrots.” Pelt Will Solace with tomatoes was more like it, but Nico was afraid he’d get banned from the infirmary if that ever happened.

“We can hang out outside the infirmary, idiot. The camp’s huge.”

\--

**The first time Nico laughs (for, like, six seconds!)**

 

Nico didn’t really laugh a lot. Or make a lot of jokes. When he did, Will wasn’t sure whether he was supposed to laugh or be offended. Probably both, what with that smug look on Nico’s face. It confused Will, really, how someone who a lot of people thought was all dark and brooding and who slept in the shadows and darkness (he might be exaggerating, but, eh) was actually all a little bit dark and a lot of brooding - no, really, Nico liked to brood which Will hated because Will just wasn’t the brooding type. Or the type to be completely sulky and sullen at a couple hours per day.

So when he saw Nico just sitting on a bench, a book folded on his lap and that particular look on his face, Will knew the idiot boy was brooding. And he hated it. No brooding in his presence, please, it was just an insult. Hauling the sling of his bag over his shoulder, he determinedly walked towards Nico and his bench of brooding, already pointing an accusing finger half way there.

“What do you think you’re doing!” Will started, satisfied that it had gotten the other boy’s attention. It didn’t startle him into a little jump, though, which was disappointing.

Nico looked from the book on his lap then at Will, giving a lazy shrug. “Enjoying the scenery?”

The brat had even learned how to correctly answer such accusatory questions by giving Will the exact words he wanted to hear. Gods, that boy was a nightmare (on an otherwise beautiful dream Will was having, thanks very much). “I know what you’re doing!”

“Why do you keep asking when you already know, then? Is this a child of Apollo thing, because it’s very - “ Will cut Nico off by dumping his bag on his lap. When Nico looked up at him again, Will just rolled his eyes and flicked his nose.

“Please, I could sense a storm brewing even over the strawberry fields.” At that, Nico rolled his eyes.

“What were you doing there?”

“I was harvesting poison from the dirt, idiot - of course I was picking strawberries, gods, what else do people do in the strawberry fields? Stop to smell the berries, marvel and awe at the leaves, play with some dirt and decide one wanted blueberries, not these annoyingly bright pink strawberries?” He saw the twitch in Nico’s mouth and felt a punch in his gut.

“I mean, I could’ve just rolled myself out of bed and found myself in the strawberry fields in this fine afternoon and what would I have done besides pick strawberries? Oh, maybe set half the camp on fire, that sounds like a good idea, why don’t I do that instead of picking some very delicious strawberries?” Will crossed his arms and huffed, “Yeah, right, di Angelo.”

When he looked down, it was to find Nico hunched over, his knees drawn to his chest and his book on the ground. Now, feeling like he’d gone too far, Will reached out, probably to apologize, probably to congratulate him on how he wasn’t sulking anymore, either worked, really; but just before he got a hand on Nico’s shoulder, Nico emerged from his little non-brooding cocoon and laughed. He actually laughed.

And it was a precious little bark of a laugh that Will wanted to last a little bit longer but he can deal with Nico laughing at something he’d said for a whooping six seconds - at least he laughed! Which, now that Will had heard it, wasn’t something that happened. Like, at all, or ever before. Nice. Good score, Solace.

Instead of pointing that out, Will just pushed Nico’s legs off the bench and sat down beside him, rummaging through his bag.

“You’re an idiot,” Nico said, though his voice sounded a little bit higher pitched when he did. “Do you hear yourself, Solace?”

He should laugh more, was what Will was thinking. Instead of saying anything, Will produced a strawberry from his backpack and grinned, and, not giving Nico any time to react to the beautiful, magical object that was the strawberry he’d picked just ten minutes ago, Will popped it into his mouth, his smile wide as he watched as Nico struggled with the strawberry before he finally decided it wasn’t worth a battle with the pink fruit and started to eat it.

\--

**The first time they held hands (the one outside camp didn’t count, obviously).**

 

It’s almost winter and it’s starting to get really cold. The lake’s almost frozen over and Nico felt elated. He loved the cold. He was cold, like, almost always. Sometimes when he was being the biggest idiot ever (Will’s words, thanks) he’d passed through walls because he was fading into a damned shadow, gods damn it, you idiot (still, Will’s words). But fading into a shadow aside, winter, the cold, in general, was Nico’s favorite weather.

So it didn’t come as a shock when the son of the sun god (among many other godly things he was a god of) Apollo, practically stumbled into the Hades table during breakfast, proclaiming with the utmost loathing how he hated the cold.

“But the snow - “ Nico protested, slightly insulted.

“That’s the worse of it all!” Will countered, dropping down on the bench opposite of Nico and staring at his bowl of soup.

Nico swallowed his cereal before saying, “I like the cold.”

Will rolled his eyes. “You’re always cold. Like, do you touch yourself?”

That came out the wrong way and they both knew it because Nico coughed into his bowl and Will’s cheeks reddened. “I mean, not in that way, like, do you - um,”

“I, yeah, I know.” The blush was slowly creeping up his neck and Nico just hoped Will wouldn't notice. He poked his arm, though, to show Will that yes, he touched himself in a pure and totally for public display way. To be honest, though, Nico didn’t feel how cold he was. “I’m not cold,” Nico said, looking up at Will.

“Yeah you are,” Will said, reaching across the table to grab his hand. When he did, Nico felt like a rhino had just ran over his bones. Messed up his insides, that’s for sure.

Nico looked down at their joined hands and he wish he could say something snarky or anything but then he noticed just how warm Will’s hand was and his brows knitted together in confusion.

Will’s hold on Nico’s hand loosened, as if he’d forgotten why they had their hands clasped around the other when Nico said, “Hot,”

It was Will’s turn to look confused, “If you’re talking about the weather, then no, you’re gravely mistaken. If you mean me, then, um, thank you?”

Nico pinched the side of his hand, “No, I mean your hands are warm.”

Will’s mouth formed into a little “o”, registering what he’d just said. “Seriously?” Instead of letting go of Nico’s hand, he held on to it, applying gentle pressure. “Does this have anything to do with being a son of the sun god or something?”

Nico shrugged, hoping it would hide his reddening face. When he made a move to pull away, Will stopped him, gripping his hand tighter. “No, this is good for you.” was all he said and honestly, how they ended up holding hands during the remainder of breakfast and throughout most of the day, was beyond him, but Will’s hands were warm and soft and gentle and he had no problem with that.

\--

**Their first date**

 

Was this how dates were supposed to go? Was this even a date? Will wasn’t sure of anything anymore but Nico was snuggled beside him during the campfire and although he was quiet, they had a good time. It was cold and they had a blanket draped over their shoulders, as did most of the other campers. Underneath the blanket, obstructed from everybody else’s view, their fingers were laced together.

Will still felt nervous holding Nico’s hand, afraid that Nico would push him away. And that would sting, really, but so far, after the first hand-holding incident, and the several others that followed after that, Nico hadn’t punched him yet so maybe he was fine with the whole hand-holding business.

What wasn’t fine was how Will wanted more. It was just fine holding Nico’s hand because he wanted to give off a little warmth (that was brand new information for him, so thanks a lot son of Hades). But it was a wholly different matter when he held Nico’s hand with a different intention in mind (because Nico’s fingers were short and stubby and really smooth and holding his hand just felt great).

Earlier, Will had suggested they go to the campfire together. Which wasn’t the first time, either, but he held Nico’s hand while saying it. So was that an official invitation to a date? He hoped it was because if Nico didn’t get the message then, gods, that would be embarrassing.

When the fire started to die down and the cold was getting too much, most of the campers left, muttering a few good nights here and there. Some of Will’s cabin-mates walked over to say they were leaving first before waving goodnight to Nico. Nico didn’t say anything in return, or move for the past few minutes, if Will remembered. Peering over his shoulder to get a better look, he found that the demigod had fallen asleep, dark hair curling around his face, his fingers still loosely twined with Will’s.

Seeing that the area was nearly empty, Will gently pulled his hand out of Nico’s, hoping he didn’t wake him in the process, and then slung it around his shoulders, pulling him closer. The blanket kept Will just warm enough that he didn’t have the urge to drag Nico out of his sleep and dump them both into a bed (friendly, really). Will hoped he kept Nico warm with an arm around him and his other hand holding onto Nico’s.

It was a couple minutes before curfew when Nico started to stir. He moved a bit sluggishly, which Will found adorable, before looking around the area to find it completely empty. He sat silently for a while, just staring at the embers of the fire. Will wasn’t sure Nico still remembered he was by his side but found it absolutely endearing how Nico was completely lost after a quick nap like that. After a few more seconds, he finally gave in and tugged at Nico’s hand, making the other boy look up at him, blinking drowsily.

“You just slept through our date,” Right after he’d said it, he wished he didn’t because he wasn’t sure Nico agreed to go with him to the campfire as a date. Maybe he thought it was just them cosying up to each other as usual and really, Will was out of signals and how dense could this kid get, honestly. His mental tirade was cut short, noticing how Nico’s cheeks were now rosy in color.

Will bit the inside of his cheek, hoping that this was all a dream and he was asleep, too, when Nico leaned against him and mumbled, voice barely audible, “We can go on another one tomorrow.”

\--

**Their first kiss**

Okay, so it was a date, then. Nico hadn’t been wrong on thinking it. Gods, the whole evening, he’d been nervous just thinking about the word because what if Will thought of this as just them hanging out? They held hands a lot - Will liked to say it was for Nico’s own good, what with him being all warm and sunshine, of course - and Nico was even more confused about the hand holding than the supposed date but whenever they held hands, it was so natural, as if - and Nico was embarrassed to even think of it - they just fit together. Gods, he was never thinking that again, the mental shivers it just gave him.

Falling asleep during the campfire was unintentional but he felt so comfortable beside Will. The blonde was holding his hand under the blanket and it felt warm and it made him feel sleepy. He didn’t even know when he started to doze off but when he opened his eyes again, it was to find that the campfire was empty and Will looking horrible impatient.

“You slept through our date,” Oh, so it was a date, then. He felt as if all the blood in his body just shot up to his cheeks, and gods, he’s probably a tomato by now.

Instead of dignifying that with an apology (because he was not going to apologize for sleeping, ever) he just excused the issue with there being more in the next days to come. Tomorrow, for instance. And Nico, at this point, was warm and all fuzzy and sleepy that he couldn’t be bothered if what he said would throw Will off, because honestly, since when did he try to catch himself every time whenever he talked to someone? Only with Will Solace.

He felt Will’s arm around him tighten, bringing him closer. Nico sure didn’t mind that.

“Really?” Will said, voice soft. So close.

It was a mistake to look up at the blonde then because they were so close, Will’s eyes were looking incredibly bright in the darkness. Like blue lamps.

“Yeah,” Nico started, “I mean, if you want.”

Will’s face slowly broke into a smile, soft, gentle, and warm. Nico liked that look a lot on him, when he was less teasing and more, well, more Will. “The day after that, though?”

Nico couldn’t help the smile on his face this time, “If you want.”

“And how about next week?” Will prompted, drawing even closer to him.

“Sure.” Nico didn’t pull away, knowing, and at the same time, unsure of where this was heading.

“How about - “ Will said, their noses practically brushing.

“Whenever you want, blondie.” Nico finally said, realizing that he was absolutely serious. That he meant it. Spending time with Will - it wasn’t like spending time with anyone else, really. Ever since the war with Gaea a year back, things had changed, and this time, for the better.

“Everyday.” Will didn’t need to raise his voice, even in a whisper, with them being so close, Nico could hear him clearly. He gave a small nod to that which only pulled at Will’s smile, as if the boy could get any brighter, really.

Without even thinking, Nico tilted his head up and kissed him. He drew back almost immediately, though sleep had made him more sluggish. Will looked at him, blue eyes wide in shock before he gave off a little laugh, head shaking.

Before Nico could ask what was funny, Will pulled him closer and with a hand on the back of his neck, brought Nico in for another kiss.

\--

They were playing Capture the Flag. Nico was in Percy’s team and all they needed to do to get to the flag was get past the Ares defense line and swipe the flag away from the children of Apollo. Easier said than done, seeing as the Hermes cabin was also on the opposing side. So they were outnumbered. Not to mention Jason was also on the opposing team - gods, it was just like Capture the Flag to fuel Percy and Jason up.

Percy was with a couple of Athena kids, scouring the defense line and making openings for Nico. It was strictly forbidden during Nico’s first Capture the Flag game for him to shadow travel. He had agreed - where was the fun in winning instantly, right?

But right now, soaked in water (he was sure Percy was having a blast) and running in the mud, Nico wished he could just shadow travel. But he braved the fight (he heard Annabeth screaming in the background and a cheer from all the other campers, though Nico wasn’t sure if it came from his team or the opposing team.) and trudged on, surprised how there was literally nobody in sight. It was probably stupid of him to be walking around out in the open when he knew any child of Apollo could just knock him down with an arrow (he wasn’t feeling confident about Will sticking up for him because Capture the Flag was serious business.) but Nico was already in the middle of the very muddy clearing and if he turned around to look for a stealthier way to the opponent’s flag, then it would risk their flag from being stolen. He had to keep going, knowing that every second that passed without him getting to the flag was one wasted.

Finally, he reached the tree that hoisted the flag at the topmost branch (so much for not making it visible). He began to climb, thankful that he’d finally started growing. Not so much as a growth spurt yet but he was getting there. It wasn’t easy climbing a tree, even if you were a Titan-slaying demigod. One, there were too many branches, two, it was really high up, three, Nico really wanted to just shadow travel up to that highest branch but he was afraid that if he did that then he’d lose his balance, fall, and then break his neck. And they’d forfeit the match, too, because he’d cheated. Priorities.

Instead of grumbling to himself, he continued to climb, hoisting himself from every branch. He saw the battle just ahead, noticed that Jason was drowning in the shallow river and how Clarisse had Piper pinned down, laughing. Gods, some of these kids took this game too seriously.

When Nico reached the final branch, he stood himself up, holding onto the tree trunk. He stretched his arm out, trying to grab the flag when a certain blonde swung from the opposite tree and literally just dropped onto the branch, grinning from ear to ear, an arrow already nocked into his bow and pointing at Nico.

“Hi,” Will said, as if this was ordinary, dropping from the sky, ready to shoot his boyfriend off a tree. Nico was more surprised than anything and he lost his balance on the trunk, his foot slipping as Will started to get up.

“Nico, careful, you’ll fall - “ Too late. Just as Will lowered his arrow to grab Nico’s hand, Nico had already slipped off the branch.

When he woke up, it was to find himself in the infirmary, legs aching, his back sore and his hands, well, his hands felt fine. Sort of. His eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness of the room. It was probably way past dinner already because he couldn’t hear anybody from outside anymore. He blinked a couple of times and moved to get up. Just as he propped himself up on his elbows, Will entered the room and pointed accusingly at him. “Stop! Get back into bed!”

Nico, bemused, did as he was told, but not without an eye roll.

“I saw that,” Will said, sounding irritated and worried. He pressed a warm hand on Nico’s forehead, then to his neck. “Well, you’re fine.” He said, and this time his voice was softer. Relieved.

“You couldn’t tell after I fell off from the tree and probably landed on my neck?” Nico said, which earned him a pinch on the nose.

“You didn’t fall on your neck, idiot,” Will was running his fingers through Nico’s hair, “Did you honestly think that tree was unguarded? We were all hiding. Travis caught you midway through your free-fall. And then he dropped you, but it was from a considerably shorter length.” Will continued, fingers tightening on a strand of Nico’s hair.

“I mean, what kind of idiot drops another person the second after they’ve caught them from falling from a gods-knows how high tree?” Will continued, sounding angrier now. “I mean, I personally kicked him off his branch just to give him a taste of how it felt like to fall. See how it was like.” He sniffed, “He’s in the other room.”

“Did you really?” Nico was stunned, because Will wasn’t very aggressive. He was known for those ear-piercing whistles, but certainly not for kicking other demigods off trees. So hearing him talk about how he’d kicked one of the Stoll brothers off a branch, well, that was new, amusing, even and also, really thoughtful. In a sick and twisted kind of way, which Nico was sure to tell him. “I mean, wow.”

“Yeah, it looked like an accident. I was trying to get down, too, without hurtling to my death, when I accidentally kicked him. It wasn’t that long of a fall, see, you’re fine! Let’s chalk it up to experiences in war,” Will said, trying not to grin.

“Gods, what would I do without you?” Nico deadpanned.

“You probably wouldn’t have fallen in the first place, but aren’t you glad you’re stuck with me?”

“I’m in love with an idiot who would probably commit murder for me,” When he said it, Will’s fingers, which had been playing with his hair, stopped completely. Will looked at him, those blue eyes of his brighter than ever.

“You just said - “ Trust Will Solace to make a dork of himself during a pivotal moment in their relationship. “I mean, I love you too, but, wow, if it takes near death experiences to get you to say it, we should have gone tree climbing a lot.”

“I’ll repeat, I’m in love with an idiot.” Nico said, but this time, he was smiling, Will’s wide grin infectious.

Will leaned down for a quick kiss, fingers tangling in Nico’s hair, drawing him closer. “Yes, I love you too, sunshine.”

Nico could have punched him for that little nickname but instead, he rolled to the other side of the bed, giving Will just enough space to crawl in, which the blonde promptly did, wiggling his toes excitedly. He quickly pulled Nico against him, kissing Nico’s forehead once before resting his chin on top of that mop of dark curls.

“No more falling off trees, Nico di Angelo. Doctor’s orders.” Will said, and Nico obliged with a lazy, sleepy little kiss on Will’s jaw.

 

 


End file.
